


Secret agent Meg Turney

by RTP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Turney is an agent working for the Fake AH Crew. Her objective, to kill rival gang lord Burnie Burns. Things may get a little out of hand...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...she gets horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret agent Meg Turney

Meg Turney is an agent working for The Fake AH Crew, the most notorious gang in Los Santos. Her mission: to break in to the pent house of rival gang lord Burnie Burns and take back the crate filled with drugs he stole from them. Meg is going into the building alone, in order to stay as discreet as possible. Michael is waiting for her on the street with the vehicle running. Ryan and Gavin in a van parked across the street waiting for their cue. The mission should take about 20 minutes if no one messes up. Meg is dressed in a solid black skin tight suit which is dark contrast from her red hair. She looks at her watch, 2:00 am. Meg is making her way to the front entrance which is guarded by two armed men. She is staying mostly in the shadows. Meg is just around the corner about 10 feet from the guards. She looks up at the building across the street to Ray. She can't see him but she knows he can see her.   
"On my mark" he says through her earpiece. She nods and pulls out the knife strapped to her thigh.   
"Three...two...one...now" he says calmly. 

The only thing she hears is a body hit the floor. 

She jumps around the corner and slits the other guard's throat before he can even react. She grabs a key off of the guard she killed and opens the door.   
"I'm in" she says.   
"Cameras are off in three two and one" Jack says to her through the earpiece. Meg makes her way inside and walks up to the elevator. She hits the button and waits for it to come down.   
"One coming down to ya" Jack says.   
The door opens and a guard pokes the barrel of his gun out. He waits a moment before walking out of the elevator. That is his mistake. Meg jumps down on top of him, her leather-clad thighs coming down on either side of his head. The man falls to the ground due to the beautiful assassin. She brings a rag to his face, and the guard knows exactly what is happening. After a minute of struggling the guard is forced to take a breath. Meg gets up and puts her chloroform back in one of the many compartments of her belt. Two men enter through the front of the building and pick up the body. She smiles as the elevator doors close.   
Two guards wait for the doors to open, guns pointed ready to shoot whatever is on the other side. The doors open.   
"What the fuck?" says one of the guards. Suddenly a small cylindrical tube drops down onto the elevator floor.   
BANG!!!  
Everything goes white and there is just a loud ringing noise. Then the men feel their hands being tied but they are powerless to fight back. How can the fight something they can't see or hear? Both men are thoroughly tied up and shut up and are being sent back down the elevator. Meg faces the door to Burnie's room.   
"No more guards headed your way...finish the job" Jack says.   
"Consider it done" she responds. Meg opens the door and walks inside. It's pretty spacious and roomy. She can see that his line of work suits him nicely. She walks over to his king size bed and sees him sleeping. She walks up to him and places the rag against his face. She waits about a minute and a half before removing it. She looks at her watch, 2:09. She is supposed to be done by 2:20. She looks at the leader of her rival gang.   
"He's always been extremely handsome..." She thinks.   
"I'm going radio silent for a moment" she says. Meg removes her earpiece and places it on Burnie's nightstand. She pulls back Burnie's covers. He is shirtless and wearing his boxers. Meg lets him flat on his back and removes his boxers so she can see what he has to offer.   
"I have plenty of time" she thinks to herself. Meg grabs the zipper of her cat suit and pulls it down slowly. Her sexy curves are revealing themselves to the world. She lets the leather pool around her feet and she steps out of it completely naked. Meg takes one more glance around the room. She grabs his dick and starts pumping. She wraps her big lips around it, attempting in vain to get it all in her mouth. It doesn't take long until he is fully erect. Meg climbs on his lap and sits herself down on his cock impaling herself.   
"Ohhh fuck yeah..." She moans to herself.  
Meg starts rocking back and forth, and a chill runs down her body when his dick hits her at the right angle.   
"Oh my god..." She moans in delight.   
Meg picks herself up and drops back down on his dick hard.   
"OHHH!" She moans.   
"Oh fuck yeah baby make me feel good..." She mutters in between moans as she bounces up and down on his dick. Feeling the pressure build up Meg takes herself off of his dick and squirts on his thigh.   
"OHHHhhhhhh!" She moans loudly as liquids squirt out of her tight pussy. She impales herself once again trying to make herself feel as best as possible. Her huge butt is jiggling as she rides Burnie's dick hard. She reaches down and furiously rubs her clit.   
"OH MY GOOOODDDD!" She screams. Her body begins to spasm randomly as it prepares for her orgasm. Her moans are so loud at this point, she doesn't even hear Jack tell her about the two men approaching her. They open the door expecting a fight but they don't believe what they see. A beautifully busty naked redhead bouncing on their bosses dick. They stop and stare as her gigantic butt bounces and jiggles as she slams herself down onto his cock. They snap out of the trance and quietly approach the bed. On the bedside table they see an earpiece and a wet rag. Meg is about to reach euphoria when suddenly her large chest is grabbed from behind and she's thrown off of Burnie. Suddenly she is entered from behind. "Ohhh fuck!" She yells in a mix of surprise and pleasure. The man starts thrusting hard into her extremely wet pussy and that's when she reaches her orgasm. "Oh no fuck!!!" She yells as she feels herself start to cum. "Yeah that's right bitch! Feels good doesn't it?" The guard says to her. Her body goes limp and she lays there helpless as the man continues to fuck her tight pussy ruthlessly. "OHHH YEAH OHHHHHHH!!!" She screams as her pussy squeezes down on the guards dick and her fluids squirt out of her pussy. "Not even you can help yourself when your body wants to cum!" The guard says. Meg's body is betraying her as she lays there unable to fight back. She had been so worked up that it was too late to stop herself from cumming. Now she lay on her stomach as her body undergoes spasms and the guard fucks her as hard as he can. All she can do it lay there and moan. "Mmmm oh god yes!" She yells involuntarily as the man reaches down to rub her clit. Meg is blushing intensely and there is drool running down her face. The other guard walks around to her with the chloroform soaked rag, covering her face with it. Meg's eyes get wide when they see the rag and she knows there's nothing she can do. She feels another orgasm fast approaching. She can't help it but she starts to cum again. "OH GOD YES!!" She screams as her legs start shaking and her pussy squirts again. The man presses the rag harder on her face and she struggles as best she can but her body is weak from her orgasms. There is nothing she can do and she is unconscious within a minute. The guard continues to fuck Meg's unconscious body until he feels close to climaxing. He grabs her jiggling ass with both hands and thrusts in to her spasming pussy as hard as he can. The guard buries himself deep into her as he ejaculates. He pulls out when he's done and puts his pants back on.   
"Oh shit!" The other guard says.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Someone's coming up the elevator and I don't think they're gonna be happy about what we did to their agent. The man says glancing at Meg.   
"You wanna take her with us?" The guard responds.   
"I don't see why not..."   
The guard grabs Meg and throws her over his shoulder, her magnificent ass sitting right by his head.   
The two men point their guns at the elevator and wait. It reaches the penthouse and slowly opens up, revealing that it's empty.   
"What the..? I thought you said there were some guys coming up?" The guard says.   
"Well I assumed that when I saw the elevator was coming up here."   
CRASH!!! The huge window looking out at the city below shatters as two figures fly through, swinging down from what sounds like a helicopter. They both point their guns at the guards.  
"Put your guns down!" Michael says.   
The guard carrying Meg places her on the ground and points his gun at her head.   
"How bout you guys put down your weapons" he responds smiling. Michael and Gavin glance at each other.   
"Do it" Michael says.   
A gunshot echoes through the streets of Los Santos. The guard pointing the gun at Meg drops. The other guard is about to react when a knife goes straight through his chest. Ryan tosses the body to the ground as he pulls out his knife.   
"Barely even saw you behind em" Michael says.   
"Also, nice shot Ray" Michael adds glancing at the dead body laying next to a nude Meg.   
"Thank you, now get out of there before more guards show up or something".   
Gavin grabs Megs catsuit off the floor as Michael picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder.   
Michael points to Burnie laying in the bed "I'll take care of this asshole"   
"Alright we'll meet you on the roof" Ryan says.   
He and Gavin get in the elevator and head to the roof.   
Jacks voice is heard over the radio,   
"I'm picking up Ray I'll be back shortly for extraction".   
"Sounds good" Gavin says.   
Michael walks up to Burnie and pulls out his pistol.   
BAAAAM   
Michael looks on the desk and sees a chloroform soaked rag. He picks it up and stuff it in his pocket. Michael walks into the elevator and puts Megs body down.   
"Ugh ohhh god" Meg groans as she opens her eyes.   
Michael turns off his radio,  
"I'm glad you're awake" he says as he starts unbuckling his belt.   
Michael pulls out his cock and   
starts stroking it until it's hard. He lays Meg on her back as she is trying to recover from being knocked out. Michael picks up her legs and shoves his dick in her still spasming pussy.   
"Oh god!" She yells as her legs spasm. They are closed together and pointing straight up. Her thick thighs are jiggling with each thrust Michael gives.   
"Oh..Ah...fuck...oh god ohhhhhhh shit!" Meg moans.   
Michael grabs her bouncing tits and squeezes, loving how soft they feel in his hands. Michael pulls his dick out and flips her over. She's on her hands and knees now as Michael fucks her ruthlessly doggystyle. Her cheek is pressed against the cold wall of the elevator as she is powerless to stop Michael's assault. Her amazing butt ripples wildly as Michael pounds her until she's seeing stars.   
"I'm gonna...I'm gonohhhhhhh my god FUCK!" Meg yells as her les close tightly and her pussy clamps shut around Michael's dick. Her orgasm is too much and she collapses.   
"Oh fuck yeah oh my god..." She moans as she lay there on her side on the elevator floor. Michael watches her vagina and thighs twitch and spasm while she lay there in ecstasy. Michael flips her over and sticks his dick in between her jiggling breasts. Her giant valley of cleavage engulfs his dick as he thrusts hard. He feels himself close to climaxing and so he sticks his dick in her open mouth. When he's done he pulls out and puts his clothes back on. Meg is knocked out once again with the chloroform and Michael caries her out like nothing even happened. They get in the helicopter and Jack flies them back to the headquarters, Michael smiling the whole way there.


End file.
